Immortal
by Xsaver95
Summary: 18 years old Seiri Sakai struggle to find who was the girl that look like her in one of the painting that been painted 500 years ago . After transferring at Mahora, she found out who she really was and who was that girl to her…
1. prologue

Immortal

Keon: Another fanfic for ~

Asuna: Konoka and Setsuna.

Keon: yep…. And I'm still struggling to find an idea for ~

Asuna: The Time Traveler.

Keon: Yep again! So ~

Asuna: On with the story.

Keon: Give me a ~

Asuna: break… TIME!

Keon: SHUT AAAUUUUPPPP! ( Look at the readers) I upload the 1st chapter too. So Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Negima characters!

Prologue

"Please don't leave me! I need you!" A blur image of a brown haired girl cried as she hug a hald dead body tighter… " I love you…. Please I need you here with me!"

" Hehehe…( cough) I'm … so sorry but I ( cough) hold on anymore." Whisper the dying person. Pain was visible to her face when she place her hand on her abdomen where she was stab by a sword.

They we're in the midst of battle with their friends and comrade. They're fighting to save the world from evil. They know they're losing the war but they keep fighting. And they can't do anything but to see their friends die to protect others.

One of their comrade approach then. It knelt beside the brown haired girl, loosening her grip in her sword, and said "Hey Setsuna…. Don't leave us here…. We still need you…."

Setsuna, the dying ones smile at her " Don't worry Asuna…. Our souls tied together (cough) so no matter what I( breathe heavily) can still find all of you. Tell the others I'm sorry." With that she take her last breathe.

" NO….No….NO…NOOOO" The brown haired cry louder "SECCHAN!"

Raven haired girl named Seiri Sakai woke up from her horrible dream. Dreams that haunt her everytime she sleep. Dreams about a brown haired girl with an unknown name and a raven haired girl who's exactly look like her named Setsuna give her a hard time evernight.

Seiri take a glance at her alarm clock on the table beside her bed. " 4:00 A.M. better to be up.I need to train kendo before preparing for the field trip this day." She muttered as she stand up. She change into her training clothes and some work out in her training ground. 2 hours passed after she return to her dorm room. She was living in dorm of her school since she don't want to be with her parents because everytime they only talk about business and reputation. She also have no roommate since then.

Seiri immediately pack everything she need for their fieldtrip, take a couple of minutes to rest, take a shower and wear her school uniform. It's now 7'30 in the morning when she reach the gate of her school where the busses for their fieldtrip was park. ' Another fucking day in a damn class and damn school. I'm really glad we got fieldtrip. My advisor's really getting into my nerve.' She thought as she walk toward her classmates.


	2. So I guess, we're kick again

Chapter 1: " So I guess, we're kick again."

" Seiri, I'm so disappointed in you." Her father Seiji Sakai said.  
>Seiri was now on her father's office, sitting on the chair beside her father's working desk. She's giving her father an unknown glare while playing with her room keys. " Dad, It's not my fault. I didn't start it. I'm just helping." She argue.<p>

" Yeah I know. But think before you make an action, could ya?" Seiji argue back. " Honestly your ruining my reputation . Our family's reputation. And Why'd ya enroll in Mahora Academy? I did say not go or study there, Am I right?" He added.

" Who cares about reputation? And I'm going to study where I want to. I'm a young adult now, dad, so you didn't need to make decision for me. I can make mine." With that Seiri exited, slammed her father's office door shut. ' Damn that teacher!… Damn that principal!… I should've broke that guys face and ribs if they didn't disturb us!...' She thought as she walk back to her own room. ' Now I need to start packing my baggages.'

/flashback/

Seiri's school is having a fieldtrip. And now they are in a museum. Apparently she was listening not in her teacher but to the music coming from her Iphone.

" Hey, you'd better listen to this." Seiri's classmate and closefriend Aria Tanaka whisper, tapping her on shoulder. Aria got a long blond hair and blue eyes.

"huh?" Seiri said before taking her headphone off her ears. "what?"

" I said listen and Look." Aria said pointing at a painting. 

(A/N: Ummm… This part was so confusing that's why I named them…[ Shrugged])

" This is the painting of the group named Ala Alba. It says that 500 years ago this group save our world from evil. Apparently we have no information about them but they say that they come from here, Japan." Their teacher said.

The painting hold the member of the group called Ala Alba. At the Front was a girl with orange hair tied in pigtail ( Asuna Kagurazaka) holding a large buster sword. Beside her was a dirty haired girl ( Ku Fei) who was in a martial art fighting stance. A blue haired brunette ( Yue Ayase) with a want in hand. A purple haired girl ( Nodoka Miyazaki) and a green haired brunette with ( Haruna Saotome) glasses behind her, fully equipped. A red-orange haired boy with glasses ( Negi Springfield) in the tip of her nose was in the center looks like he was casting some kind of spell and behind him was a black haired boy with dog ears ( Kotaro Inugami) and a orange haired girl ( Anya Cocolova). Red pineapple haired brunette( Kazumi Asakura) and a ghost girl (Sayo Aisaka) we're beside the dirty haired . Behind her was a girl with her hand in a some like ninja sign ( Kede Nagase) . A orange haired girl with glasses ( Chisame Hasegawa) and a green girl looks like a robot (chachamaru karakuri) we're next to the blue haired girl with wand.  
>But what captured Seiri's eyes was the two girl behind the black haired boy : The brown haired brunette ( Konoka Konoe) wearing a white costume holding fans in both hand and the a girl with a black hair tied in ponytail in left side of her head ( Setsuna Sakurazaki). She got a pair of wings in her back, holding a sword in one hand and a card in other. She was facing the brown haired brunette, head tilted in the way she was looking on the observers who was viewing the painting with a death glare.<p>

Seiri was bothered not by the way the black haired girl looks but by the appearance of her. " That girl with wings really do look like you. The way you tied your black hair similar to hers, even your pastime, Sei-kun. It's really, like it was you. Are you… her….? DON'T TELL ME YOU BORN 500 YEARS AGO…. I can't believe I have a friend whose i…i..immortal…" She hear her friend Aria said. She immediately defend that- " Hell NO!... I'm not…. Immortal…. That's impossible you know.. Look our class are now on the other side… Come on.."

/ Lunch time/

Seiri and her friend was now eating their lunch. She still can't stop thinking about that black haired girl. Because they have many similarities, the way she stand, she held sword and she tied her ponytail. Seiri also sure about one thing. ' That orange haired girl with bells… That's she….. one of the person on my dream but how in the earth she dream something that happen 500 years ago.'

" Sei-kun, about the kendo prac- Sei-kun…" Aria notice that Seiri was lost o her thought. " SEI….SEI….. SEIRI!..." She tried to snap her out back and she succeed.

"What?" Seiri Yelled. She notice that her friend was giving her a worried look.

" Seiri, what's the matter? You've been spacing out a lot since we saw that painting. Are you alright?" Aria ask.

" W-well, remember the painting of the group oh- so- called Ala Alba?" Seiri questioned.

" Yeah.. I do… And I think that black haired girl with wings really look like you… No.. I mean I think you're her." Aria answered.

" No I'm not her…. We alredy talk about thins in front of that painting! I'm Seiri Sasari and she's Setsuna Sakurazaki." Realizing what she said Seiri filled her mouth with food so that she can't say anything about that.

" What? Setsuna what? How do you say her name-" " Quiet!" Seiri whispered after swallowing what she's chewing. " It's just I-"

" Seiri-sempai!" one of her classmates shout in panic.

" What?" Seiri ask.

" Seiri-sempai, It's your troublemaker classmates, they're just bullying again."

" Troublemaker? Did you mean Seiri over here? She's just ea-" " NO Aria-sempai, not her. The three football players in your class who called themselves 'King'."" Oh I thought you're talking about another troublemaker who's eating in from of me."

" Them again." Seiri sighed. " Okay lead the way." She said leaving her lunch. Aria following her calmly.

" Okay, what in the hell is going on here?" Siri ask when they finally arrive in the place where the bullying happen.

" You again?" Ask one of the three while the other two was busy playing with their victim and Seiri immediately recognize him as the boss. " Aren't you all tired being beaten up by girls?" She ask calmly.

" NO, we're not. Not until we're the one who beat you." Shrieked the other launching himself to her.

"Hmmm. I think you're the one who's going to be beaten up again." Aria Said leaning on a post, watching Seiri dodge the attack and counter her attacker simply. " You should teach your friend not to be so excited." She said to the boss. " Nice attack."

" Thanks… Care to join?" Seiri ask her kendo partner with a smile.

" Thought you're not gonna ask…" Aria reply as she walked toward the other man who still busy playing with their victim and didn't sense what's happening to his companions.

" Have fun" Seiri said earning one hand raised from Aria as a reply. She give a round kick to the boss who tried to sneak on her back. " Don't be sneaky." Seiri said as she watch her opponents stand again, then take a glance to Aria who's now wrecking her opponents face, she also notice that the victim was gone. Turning back to her opponents, she lifted her hands and cracked her knuckles. " Lets get this finish." She said.

/five minutes later/

Aria was now poking her opponents wrecked face. " Y'know I'll never be tired of this." She said.

" Well me to." Seiri said as she lifted the boss by his collar so that she was now facing her. Lifting a fist, preparing to punch. Just to be disturb by newcomers.

"Hey!" Their teacher with their headmaster walk in. Apparently their headmaster join their fieldtrip for fun. " Stop it you two." Their teacher said

" Sir this guy-" Seiri was about to argue when their principal spoke. " You two, after this fieldtrip at my office with your parents." Their headmaster blurted then walk out.

" We're screwed again." Seiri muttered and Aria nodded and uttered. " What can we say? We're the best troublemaker ever." Making Seiri laugh.

/ Five hours later, outside the headmaster's office./

" So I guess, we're kick again." Aria said happily. She receive a shrug from Seiri as a reply. " Hey… I have a list of schools where we can transfer. Check out." She added taking a paper out of her pocket and unfold it and stare at it.

Seiri on the other hand also stared on the paper. One of the schools name get her attention. ' Mahora.. I think I knew that place. Better check it out.' She thought and look at Aria who's looking back to her. " Uhmm. Can we should try the Mahora Academy?" She ask making Aria shock, why? Well for how many times they transfer, this is the first time Seiri suggest something. " I said 'we should try'." Seiri defend herself.

" Y'know I think…. IT'S A GREAT IDEA! Mahora was an all-girls school so there should be less trouble on our way." Aria Shout Throwing the paper in the midst air happily.

/Flashback end/

Seiri and her friend Aria we're now on Mahora Gakuen Dormitory, after the dean of Mahora Academy welcome them with shock written on his face when he saw Seiri. They just relax in their dorm room and let the hour passed by. " Great nothing to do!.. " Aria whined. " Sei-kun… would you mind if I take the lower bunk?" She added, then collapse at the lower bunk.

" NO…not at all… And if I did, will it stop you from taking it?" Seiri answered, preparing her schoolbag and her ….. sword? ' Heh… The Dean here was nice to let me roam around with yuunagi.'

" Are you going to roam around with that?" Aria said , pointing at the sword. " Yep… I was shock to when he give me a permission to roam around with this." Replied Seiri. " Come on…. We need to go…" She added. " Hmmm…" Aria nodded.

/ Minutes Later/

The two we're now in the faculty room, waiting for their new homeroom teacher( advisor) and they notice that most of the faculty member's ( specially teachers) eyes we're glued in Seiri, giving her a uncomfortable feeling.

" So, you two are the transfer students?" A red haired boy with a glasses on the tip of her nose, wearing a formal suit, ask happily.

" Yeah, we are…. Ummmm…. You're the one from the painting." Aria said. " What painting?" The boy ask. " The painting of the group Al.. Al… What wasthat again…. Ahh… Ala Alba." Aira answered.

"A- Ala Alba?... I-I don't know… I don't remember that sort of.. group…" The boy stammered. " By the way I'm Negi Springfield, you're homeroom come on I'm sure the class will be happy." The boy named negi said, looking at Seiri.' To see you again… Setsuna.' He thought as he walk passed the two.

Seiri and Aria was shock.. ' What the hell! A 10 years old child was our teacher! Impossible!" They thougt as they walk to their classroom.

When they reach their classroom, Aria and Negi walk in first leaving leaving Seiri alone at the hallway. ' I feel kinda…. Nervous?' Seiri thought. She take a Deep breath and walk in. She heard many of her new classmates gasp. A sweatdrop was visible on her forehead when she notice they we're staring at her. One of their new classmates was familiar to her like she know her forever. She immediately made an eye contact to the brown haired brunette sitting on the 2 column, row 3, beside a girl with orange hair tied in pigtail with bells that also look familiar.

" I'm Seiri Sakai. Nice to meet you all" Seiri said then bow.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Keon: And that's all!

Asuna: For forever.

Keon: For today! -.- jeez you're so mean.

Asuna: Okay… I'm sorry….

Keon: (talks to reviewer) Sorry about the wrong grammars.

Asuna: He's really not good at English subject….also in using it as language.

Keon: (Ignore) Don't forget the R&R…..

Asuna: Right…. See ya! Asuna Kagurazaka

Keon: and keon _

Both: SIGNING OFF


	3. I think my dreams are real

Keon: HOLA! I'M BACK!

Asuna: SHUDDAP! Anyway.. Setsuna and konoka wants to hear your story so here they are….  
>Setsuna: HELLO….<p>

Konoka: WHAT'S UP?

Keon: Ugh more troubles…..

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2: " I think my dreams are real.."

"I'm Seiri Sakai. Nice to meet you all."

"Uhmm… Sakai-kun you can sit beside Madoka Kugumin and you'll be our number 15 since she was gone. Kugumin-san raise your hand please." Negi said.

" HERE!" The Violet haired girl in the row one column one. And Seiri immediately sit down.

The time ran down silently but for Seiri it's awkward, sensing a great amount of her new classmates staring at her back. ' Nice being the center of attraction.' She thought and sigh.

/ Lunch break/

The bell rang and the class dismissed. Seiri was now walking out the classroom when a black haired girl, dirty ahired girl and a dirty green brunette force her to come with them. She recognize the three as her new classmates.

Sensing no harm, Seiri come with them but still alert. Reaching their destination, the three motion her to walk first. She look at them in questioning face but there's no respond from the 3. 'No choice.' She thought, gripping yuunagi . She open the door room fast, just to be lomp by a brown haired brunette who made an eye contact with her before.

" SECCHAN!" Her attacker cried. " I MISS YOU!" nuzzling her face on Seiri's neck.

" W-what?" Seiri stammered, calm look turn into embarrass one. She look around to see her new classmates was staring at her. Turning back to her attacker, she heard her repeating the word ' Secchan.' She recognize the voice, it's the girl from her dreams.

" Konoka, stop that. We don't know if she's really her. And if she really is, we don't know if she still remember us." The orange haired girl said.

" *Sniff* Mou! But I really miss her. And look she looks like her, act like her and blush like her." Her attacker named Konoka hug her tighter and refuse to let go.

" Could someone tell me what's going on in here?" Seiri muttered, she breath deeply to calm herself.

" Well you see, you look like our long lost friend. Really, everything on you." The blue haired girl in her front sitting on a table answered. She's drinking an exotic juice.

" Wait! You all! You're from the painting!" Seiri muttered. " ALA ALBA!"

" Apparently, yes we are but some of us are not in that painting, only the original members of it." The green haired girl wearing a glasses said. " I'm Haruna Saotome, by the way. You can call me Paru."

" The group Ala Alba was now composed of 32 members, leaded by Negi Springfield." The blue haired girl said, she's now drinking another exotic juice. " Yue Ayase, but some call me Yuecchi. And if my theory is right, you're Setsuna-"

" Sakurazaki? Ummm… One of the strongest fighter of the group?" Sieri ask, and an awkward silence occur.

" How did?" The orange haired ask.

" Well, I've been dreaming of something. It's about a dying person who looks like me and a blur brown haired girl who's hugging her crying. Then you…. You come in and knelt beside her." Seiri made an eye contact with the orange haired girl and continue the story. " You said ' Hey Setsuna, don't leave us we still need you here.' And the brown haired girl cried louder and shout ' Secchan!'." And Seiri's eyes widen ' Secchan.' She thought then look at her attacker who's now crying louder, nuzzling in her shoulder.

" Y-you're that girl?" Seiri uttered. " i-impossible…. And how come y-you still alive? It happen 500 years ago."

" Undead of course.. Y'know, immortal, like zombie or vampire but we're not like that. You also are too." Yue said

" Me? Undead? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDIN'. I'm not undead and there's no way I'm gonna be one.." Seiri defense. " I have childhood memories… I know where I born and when."

" Illusionary memories." Negi and a Black haired boy with a dog ears entered.

" Right." Yue agreed

" Wha? SENSEI? GREAT I'M OUTTA HERE." Seiri shout, untangling herself to konoka and dashed out.

All people in the room looked at konoka who's wiping her tears.

" Konoka… Are you-" " I'm fine Asuna, Secchan's back." She gave a teary smile to all who just nodded.

/ Mahora Campus ( hallway)/

" Tsk.. Why do all people think that I'm that Setsuna? Even Aria Think too. Damn." Seiri muttered walked pass all the student looking at her, even Aria.

" Thoughts Again, Eh?" Seiri heared someone talked beside her. Looking at the stranger….

" Gwah!" She Stumble backward, crossing her legs, making herself tripped forward landing on the cemented floor face first. " OWHIE!" Changing position to angel sit." You should stop scaring people who's deep in their own thoughts." Seiri added rubbing her redden nose.

" Oh… hehehehhe… Sorry, my bad…" Aria said helping Seiri to stand up. " That's a great land. Anyway, wanna brag it out?"

" Not yet, not now… And don't be sneaky, you owe me big because of this." Seiri said, dizziness leaving her.

" Neh… Why do I owe you? Don't forget that you always kick my ass in kendo practices, taichou." Aria teased. " Anyhow, don't forget that I'm always here if you need something or someone to talked to. That's what Friends was." Aria said, placing one hand on Sieri's shoulder, smiling.

" Thanks." Seiri muttered.

" Hah! No problem Amigo. Come on, lets walk around the campus." Aria suggest leading the way.

/ Night comes ( Seiri and Aria's Room)/

" ONE day Down!… DOWN!" Aria Shout gleefully, she was now sitting on her bunk, leaning on the wall , wearing her pajama, her pink pajama.

" Shut up, Could ya?" Seiri said lying on her bunk. She was now wearing her favorite night clothes, her white sando and black boxers. " I'm going to sleep good nyte."  
>" Nighty!" Aria muttered.<p>

/ Seiri's POV. ( Dream state)/

I woke up in an old fashioned car. The first person I saw was sitting beside me. She had a long black hair much as like as konoka's, black eyes and she was wearing a hamaka. She look at me and smile. " Do you have enough sleep, Setsuna?" She ask. " Yes Makoto-sensei." I said but in my mind I'm crying ' I'm not Setsuna.' Weird. First I was shock in what I said then I was startled by my voice. It's not an adult nor teenager voice so I look at myself. I was in a form of a four years old girl.

" Oh, we're here." I looked up to the girl beside me as she open the car door and motioned me to follow her. I do, not in purpose. As if my whole body have its own way.

When we reached the the gate, I head someone shout. " Ojou-sama! Konoka ojou-sama. The shimei-ryuu school was here." I grab the older girl's legs then peek. There was a 4 years old girl with a ball in hand, looking at me. She have a brown hair, pain and sadness visible in her eyes. " Wow she's cute."

" Be good okay." I heared the black haired girl named Makoto said. I look at her, she bowed on the girl in front of me then walked toward the black haired man with glasses.

" Uhmmm… Nice to meet you. I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki." I said and bowed not in 'purpose.

" Setsuna… Secchan!" She whined gleefully. "I'm konoka Konoe." She added then bowed.

" Konoka… Kono-chan."

" Kono-chan!" I heared. I saw a light then I'm now in another place. I looked around and saw a black haired girl jump to the lake. I begun to be alert when-

" HELP ME ! SECCHAN!" I heard another shout. I knew it. It was Konoka and the black haired girl was me… WAIT NO….. IT'S SETSUNA!. I ran to the lake and jumped hoping I could help but-

I blink twice. I'm not wet and I wasn't in the lake but in the forest near it. I tilted my head and saw the two children, sitting on a log near a bonfire with a blanket hugging their little bodies.

Setsuna was crying while konoka a warm smile as reassurance but her cough didn't helping. " I'm so useless. I can't even help you when you need help." Setsuna whispered.

" It's okay Set-chan. * Cough* I'm fine , you're fine. *Cough* That's what matter." Little konoka said. Then flash-

I was at a hotel when I heard a scream. " Wait… was that… KONOKA!" I screamed , ran towards the direction where I heard konoka's scream.

I was stunned when I reach the room where they are. 14 yrs/old Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna was in undress state with….. WITH NEGI-SENSEI? AND WTF! A BUNCH OF MONKEYS? COME ON!

The monkeys…. They carry konoka toward my direction, while Setsuna was distracted by her blush that I usually have too. Wow, so much for having similarities. The monkeys ran passed me.. PASSED ME! WHILE I'M BLOCKING THE WHOLE DOOR? GREAT!

I looked back to the others. Setsuna madly dash passed me. Well, for the second time, I just stand there. ' I'm a ghost?' I ask myself then follow them.

I saw Setsuna carrying Konoka in bridal style. Konoka thanks Setsuna who suddenly blushed and dropped Konoka and dashed away.

Asuna and Negi ask Konoka who is Setsuna to her. And for a hour and a half of Interrogation. I finally unlocked many questions in my mind.

I watch Asuna planned something evil. Then flash again-

I blink twice, trice and more, when I saw an unbelievable creature in from of me with a green haired girl with glasses, threatening Konoka and Negi. I listened to the whole conversation but I do advert my eyes toward Setsuna who's fighting with a dirty haired girl with glasses. Looking back to Negi and Konoka. I gasp when the creature release it's grip on the arrows bow. Letting the arrow move forward to Konoka. Negi take the hit but it only passed in his shoulder., toward Konoka, only to be block by Setsuna's left shoulder. Setsuna fell on the roof. Konoka shouted her name and jumpedafter her. She hugged Setsuna tightly while they're falling. Then a Bright light burst out of Konoka.

I was stunned in spot from what happen. There was a mixture of awe, relief, disbelief, shock ran through my veins, making me tremble.

Konoka healed Setsuna's wound right on spot, leaving a scar. " That scar." I muttered

Then flash-

/Normal POV/

Seiri jerk up on her bed, sweats running down her cheek. Removing her sweat, she jerk back to her bed, reminiscing what she just dreamed. " Her scar." She thought, sitting up unbuttoning her pajama shirt, she slowly discard it revealing a scar on her left shoulder, her father said that it's a birthmark. Sighing, she look at the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. " 5:00 A.M." She muttered." Fuck."

" No swearing Sei…." A voice came from above her bunk echoed.

" Aria? You awake.." It's not a question but Aria answered. " You… You're talking in sleep and I've been listening to you all along."

"Aria…. I think my dreams are real.." Seiri said " I don't know what and who to believe…. My dreams or…"

" You know., believe in what you wanted to believe. We know It'll change everything but I know it wouldn't change the fact that we're friend, comrades. We need to stick together. Aria Whispered.

End of Chapter.

Keon: FINISH!

Asuna: THAT'S ALL?

Keon: DAMN…. DO YOU THINK SCHOOL WASN'T THAT HARD? Ugh why do I need to discuss this with you… You're a baka ranger anyway so you won't understand….

Setsuna and Konoka: *NODS*

Keon: Anyway… ugh… I'm going to published the next chapter as soon as possible… ( muttered) Thank's god Setsuna didn't kill me…..

Setsuna: I hear you! I just want to hear the whole sory before I KILL YOU!

Keon: CRAP!


	4. Wow, this place is huge!

Keon: Hello!

Asuna: Do you really need to be this noisy?...

Konoka and Setsuna: ( Nods)

Keon: *Sigh*… Lets just begin this chapter, could we?

Chapter 3: " Wow, this place is huge."

The day passed by and now was the last subject they're going through. It's English time for the class 3-A but they're in chaos, means no one's paying attention to their teacher but just messing around. Ayaka Yukihiro A.K.A Iincho or class rep. and Asuna Kagurazaka was now on the midst of their heated argument. Haruna Saotome was remarking how lovely the two to watch. Kazumi Asakura was busy taking picture for news paper article. Yue Ayase was silently drinking her apple-carrot juice. Miyazaki Nodoka was reading pocket books. Mana Tatsumiya "the gunslinger" was polishing her AK 41. Negi Springfield , their 10 years old teacher was panicly trying to stop the chaos. And the others are either doing something fishy or sleeping like Aria Tazuka and some are betting who's gonna win in AsunaxAyaka argument.

' It's been 2 weeks since we transfer here.' Seiri thought as he look at the brown haired girl named Konoka Konoe who remain on her seat , laughing as Asuna and Ayaka's argument started to get worse. Apparently the two get even more annoyed at each other and started to throw books for God who knows what directions.

Seiri's thought begun to wonder on her dreams. It become worse when she entered Mahora Academy and becoming worst than worse every single passing night. And that dream was about the person who her new classmates pointing out to be her. Even now her friend Aria started to think that she really was it too.

' How in the earth I got a twin that's 500 years older that me?' Seiri asked herself. 'Ever since I got here, there's so many unbelievable things happening. I want a goddamn answer!" She frustrately thought.

Finally the bell rang, Negi given up parting the two and just walked out of the classroom.

Asuna was still fighting with Ayaka when konoka came up behind her. Ayaka throw a book toward Asuna who ducked and the one who'll be hit was konoka.

Konoka shut her eyes close preparing for a hard hit on face. But nothing happened, she opened her eyes slowly to see Seiri in front of her, closed eyes, one hand gripping the sword's sheath and one on the sword's handle, book was cut into pieces like falling snow and her breath hitched. She admired the beautiful creature in front of her.

" Are you okay?" seiri ask. She opened her eyes and look at konoka.

" uhhh…" was all konoka can mustered.

" Hey?" Seiri said raising one eyebrow.

" Wow! That's amazing." Yuuna commented.

" Ugh… huh? What happened?" Aria asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

" Setsuna….." Konoka muttered.

" Huh?" Seiri was now confused. " What did you say?"

" Nothing…" Konoka said, she was now all red. Dashing toward her seat, she picked her bag running out of the classroom, leaving Asuna behind.

" Hey Konoka wait!" Asuna scream.

" What in the hell did I miss this time, Partner?" Aria Asked Seiri, she was now next to Seiri yawning.

'' Come on, We have to practice this afternoon." Seiri said , walking toward her seat, picking her bag up and walked calmly out of the classroom.

= Outside=

" We should take a break, Sei!" Aria suggested. They are now on their way to the kendo club when Aria stopped. " I mean one day no practice." She added stretching her arms.

" You're right. Wanna go to Library Island instead? I need to find something." Seiri asked.

" What? Library Island? Is that the big libraby located at the middle of a lake?" Aria asked Seiri with a plain expression.

" I suppose it is." Seiri said plainly.

The two stared at each other for God knows how many minutes. Then Aria's face turned into a sceptic look while Seiri's turned into a questioning look.

Aria Spoke first. " I didn't believe you… YOU'RE GOING TO STUDY AT A LIBRARY? NOTHING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE I'VE SEEN YOU STUDYING!.."

" I'm not going to study! I'm going to find something about that Setsuna Sakurazaki. And I really want to keep the title for not studying , but got good games." Seiri replied, she sighed loudly and brought her hand on her head and scratched it in irritation. " So what? Are you going with me or spend time strolling around?" She asked.

" Uhhmmm…." Aria hummed. " Why do you want to know about yourself?" Aria asked, she tilted her head, face that has sceptic look before turned into a questioning look.

" I'm not Setsuna!"

" Not before you learn everything about yourse-"

" I HAVE AN IDENTITY CRISIS RIGHT NOW SO JUST HELP ME SOLVE IT!" Seiri screamed angrily.

" Sorry mum….." Aria muttered, scratching her nape while grinning slightly.

Seiri closed her eyes, said Aria's name calmly and looked at Ariato she her friend's apologizing look turned into nervous one. " Mind Practicing kendo for an Hour. I need an outlet…."

Aria gulped, she knew if luck was not with her she'll never live afterwards.

=Meanwhile=

" Konoka! Where the heck are you?" Asuna Screamed, busting the door of their dorm room.

" I'm right here Asuna." Konoka's voice was picked up by Asuna's ears. She knew exactly where 'here' was. She marched toward their kitchen to see Konoka cooking.

" What's with the red explosion?" Asuna asked. She flashed an evil smile at konoka who turned to her with questioning look.

" What are you talking about?" konoka asked. She turned back to the dish she was cooking. She turned off the stove, took her apron off and look at Asuna. " Okay, what exactly do you mean?"

" I mean…. I mean what's the big blush you blown to Setsu- I mean Seiri-san?" Asuna questioned. She watched konoka's hidden face became red. " You really was in love with Setsuna-san or Seiri-san even you didn't say it. When it comes to her , you're becoming easy to read." Asuna said. " After she lost that day… you never smile brightly and after she found us, you still… because she….." Asuna trailed off.

" Asuna….." Konoka a sobbed. " What can I do? I miss her!" She screamed.

" Well… How about going to library island? I'm sure there's a bunch of spell books that can help us. And I think it'll make you relax… A bit?…." Asuna suggested.

" You're right! Let's go there!" Konoka said trying to be happy but failing…

" Okay, but we need to change for us to easily move, first." Asuna murmured as she looked at her uniform.

= Later=

Aria and Seiri was now on their way to the library island. The two was silent as if waiting for one another to start a conversation, but neither of them wants.

Aria stared at Seiri's back with a annoyed look. She's been beaten again by her partner, and the mark of it was the cut on her right cheek. ' I'll never again in my entire life going to tease this girl.' She thought.

'" You know.." Seiri started. "It isn't good staring at someones back." She looked at the now frustrate Aria from her shoulder with a plain expression.

Aria sighed in frustrate and said. " Sorry for staring."

" What are you thinking about, by the way?" Seiri asked.

" Nothing, really nothing." Aria answered.

" You're nothing was a lie at all." Seiri said. " Liars go to hell, Aria. So what's in your mind?"

" I just thought about never trying to tease you again in the rest of my lifetime." Aria answered. " So I'll never again going to have bruises and cuts all over my body."

"Even if you won't. I still going to spar with you so….."

"I'll never ever going to agree in a sparring ma-" Aria bumped at Seiri's back when Seiri stop walking. " What the heck! Sei! Why'dya stop?" Aria asked.

" Konoka-san? Asuna-san?" Seiri said with a surprise look.

" Set-ch- I mean Seiri-san. Why are you here?" Konoka asked. She to wear a surprise look and so do Asuna.

" Well… We're going to library island. Seiri here, need a special history book."Aria stated stepping beside Seiri.

" Oh…." Konoka ooed.

" So where you two going?" Aria asked.

" we too, going to library island . You two can join us . It's too danferous there and we'll also show you something." Asuna winked at them.

" Uhmmm…" Seiri hummed catching the trio's attention. "Konoka-san, Asuna-san, why are you wearing some kind of…. Ummmm….. Forest ranger? What's with the animal head like helmet with flashlight attached to it? … Why do you have backpacks ad satchels? And where you going to use that map, lantern, rope, nylon, and what's that… it's that….. A FLAMETHROWER?" Seiri exclaimed, a large question mark appear on her head. " Are you going to some kind of war…. Or hunting mission… instead of going to library island?" She added.

"It's all for library expedition. That place was huge and there's so many boggie traps placed everywhere. So we need the map and we need to be ready." Asuna answered. " About the helmet…." She sighed. " I didn't like it at all and I really don't wanna wear it but safety first." Asuna added tapping the helmet on her head.

" Oh Asuna!" Konoka giggles. " you know it's cute on you…. Pig head helmet really suits you and your personalities."

" What?" Asuna's vein poppedup. She was going to hit konoka if Aria didn't stop her.

" Is koala head helmet, suit me?" Konoka asked ignoring Asunas threatening words. " Anyway, you need to change too or you'll ended up dying." She said to Seiri.

" Are we going to?" Seiri and Aria asked.

" Ofcourse! I know what kind of animal suit you two!" Konoka said happily.

In some senses, Seiri thought that she knew what going to happened to her and Aria. " Wait, I don't want to!"

( Library Island Entrance)

" why in the world I didn't struggle to stop you dressing me up?" Seiri asked Konoka. She was now wearing the she called forest ranger like suit and a satchel attached from her belt. It contains 2 flares, one swiss knife and a match. " And why do need to wear this ' CHICKEN HEAD' helmet? Dothis really suit me?"

" 1st, because you can't resist konoka's pleading eyes and 2nd , Remember what Asuna-san's word earlier. ' Safety first'.3rd, I DO THINK SO…" Aria answered the questions for Konoka. " My turn to ask…. Why in the hell I need to wear a ' DEER HEAD' Helmet?"

" Because, safety first…. And a deer head really suits you." Asuna answered. " Konoka's taste really great, right?" Asuna added making the duo stare at her with a sceptic look.

" Okay guys, come on! Let's rock the library!." Konoka said happily.

The four enter the library. Seiri and Aria looked at the very large room occupied by books with awe." Wow! This place was huge!..." the two said in unison.

" You know this is just the ground floor. We need to go to the 3rd floor basement so we can get the books we needed." Asuna said, walking toward the stair case that will lead the to the 1st floor basement.

" What kind of traps are here?" Seiri asked. They're now walking down the staircase. Konoka was in the front because she got the map.

" Many kinds! So be carefull where you'll going to ste-" Just then Asuna stepped on a trap. The floor glowed and out of nowhere arrows started to fle to where they're standing.

" Aw shit!" Asuna yelled ducking the arrows. " My bad!"

" Yeah! Your bad! You said be careful but you didn't do it!" Aira shouted,she too was ducking the arrows.

" Good thing I brought yuunagi with me." Seiri said as she swing her sword on 360% degrees.

" Yuunagi?" Konoka asked.

" Yup!" Seiri answered.

" You know, Yuunagi was the name of Setsuna-san's sword." Asuna said.

" Eh? Really?" Asked Aria.

" Yes, Yuunagi, the evening calm. The sword really looks like it. Even the initials from it's handle." Konoka said sadly.

" You know, we're here to fing some books about Setsuna." Aria stated. She make konoka looked at her. " Seiri is really shy to asked you what really happened to Steuna'san."

" You?" Asuna looked at Seiri who was blushing.

" Well… uhhh… ummmm…" Seiri stammered.

" You believe in magic right?" Asuna asked.

" I do." Aria stated. " the true is, I can use magic…"

" What?" The three said.

" It runs from the family, I guess."

" You're a mage?" Konoka asked.

Aria sighed. "How many times do I need to tell you? Come on we still ne-" Aria stepped to another trapr. A hole appeared in where they're standing and the four of them fall…

" KYAAAA!..."

=Chapter End=

Keon: That's all for today….

Konoka: That's all? Come on!

Keon: 1st… I'm tired konoka! TIRED! 2nd, I need to review for an exam….

Asuna: Okay then, me, konoka and Setsuna was just going to hit the town… you wanna come first?

Keon: Nah… Just leave me alone….

Asuna: Well then…. See you readers next time…

A/N: About my story " Time Traveler", I'll publish the latest chapter maybe on weekend or on next week... So you all later!..


End file.
